Mirror of the World
by HitsumatsumomoTaichou
Summary: It's mostly about Tamaki, but has other chapters on other characters too. So what would happen if Tamaki was taken back by his grandmother and Haruhi paid off her debt?


**Hello! This is my first Ouran fanfiction, so I hope you like it!**

**Mirror of the World**

Chapter One: Modeling Jobs and Cocktail Parties Part One

Uponopwing the door, beauty would surround you. In the third music room resides the Host Club: Handsome men with time kaing women, also with time, smile. Some how Haruhi(a girl) got dragged in, and much to her annoyance sometimes, she belonged there. This time, though, it was more annoyance.

"Tamaki-senpai!" she yelled at him. His face saddened at her stern tone, "you can't just sign us up for something without asking!" Tamaki bit his finger and his face looked hopeless and puppy-like.

"What exactly is it Milord?" Hikaru chimed, half interested in a challenge. Tamaki smiled childishly and Haruhi rolled her eyes, feeling ignored.

"I'm in," Kyou finally said, which meant he'd figured out a way to make money off of the event. Such as selling pictures or something. Haruhi thought, 'I wouldn't be surprised if he charged admission."

"I'll do it!" Hunny said cheerfully and Mori nodded. More than likely, Hunny was in it for the clothes. For a "straight" guy, he sure acts like a fruit, huh?

"Well," the twins rubbed their chins in unison, "I don't see what benefir it has." They smiled evily.

"I agree," Haruhi said, half-irratated, "Why are we doing this Tamaki-senpai? Plus won't people figure out that I'm a girl?"

"Seeing as how it also rates high among the girls," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses and looking at a clipboard, "we could present you as a crossdresser." Haruhi hated that idea.

"We're in!" the twins said upon hearing they would see Haruhi dressed as a girl. Haruhi sighed.

"I won't do it!" She said. Certainly, she'd "crossdressed" before(technically, she was now) but she didn't want to be in some model show.

"But Haruhi," Tamaki whined like a puppy, "the first price is 40,000!" Haruhi didn't see why this mattered to her. So what? The rich get richer. However, Tamaki went on, "To pay for some on your debt!" This got Haruhi to think; maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

"I'll do it," Haruhi groanded reluctantly and noticed a slight saddness in Tamaki's eyes. Saddness faded to joy as Tamaki jumped around like the idiot he was.Haruhi rolled her eyes and smiled a bit, "Just don't make me wear anything too ridiculous."

Haruhi's request was obviously ignored, as they dressed her up to the point that she didn't recognize herself in the mirror. She had hair extensions that made it look like she had long, slightly curled hair and light make-up that made her natural beauty stand out. She was wearing a pink and white kimono that was in the style of lolita. The top was pink with flower print and long kimono sleeves. There was a short, fluffy white skirt that showed her legs which were coved in knee high white socks that had small pink bows on the tops. Her shoes were simple and black, but they looked good with the outfit. The twins, who'd picked out everyone's outfits, stood back to admire their work. Both of them blushed since Haruhi looked so cute, but they were laughing inside from imagining the look on Tamaki's face when he saw how reveling her outfit was. He'd throw a fit and probably have a nose bleed. Then they would laugh and call him a pervert. They smirked to themselves as Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror.

'I don't even look like myself,' Haruhi thought, 'I wonder if Tamaki-senpai would think I looked cute in this?' She realized where her mind had went and tried not to think about Tamaki, like she'd been doing lately. Meanwhile, Tamaki delightfully wore the outfit the twins had picked out for him. Despite their sometimes bad additudes, the Twins had superb fashion sense, which they got from their Mom. Tamaki's outfit was an extravegent white and red silk imperial robe. Tamaki looked like an ancient Japanese prince who had been blessed with bight hair and eyes.Regardless of what others thought of his personality, they had to admirt that Tamaki looked good in the outfit. Mori and Hunny looked good in their outfits too. Hunny was dressed in a frilly little kid outfit. He looked like a cute kid that'd you see on a designed clothes comercial. Mori was dressed as a punk with tight leather pants and a collar. Kyouya was in a cool suit that made him look stoic and mysterious. Haruhi saw all of their costumes and thought it was just like a normal day at the club. Come to think of it, a event like this was just the thing that the club would normally do. Haruhi sighed and walked to find the restroom. She thought she heard someone call her name so she turned around while continuing to walked. As she turned her head back around after dismissing the thought, she bumped into Tamaki.

"Oh, sorry!" Tamaki said as he looked up and saw it was Haruhi he'd bumped into. "Haruhi!" Tamaki scanned her outfit and immediately he had a nosebleed. Haruhi narrowed her eyes.

"You pervert," she said. Tamaki held his nose and stuttered.

"Haruhi...I...uh..." he said, trying to think of an excuse. It was no use because all he could think of was how cute Haruhi looked in the outfit. Tamaki had an urge to kiss her, this time on the lips, but he quickly surpressed it. 'I just want to kiss my child,' he thought lamely in his mind. Sudden images of kissing Haruhi flooded his mind and he continued to stay silent in his zombie-like state.

"That outfit suits you," Haruhi said, blushing. She looked so cute while doing so that Tamaki had another nosebleed. Haruhi narrowed her eyes and Tamaki's head spun in a daze as he mumbled incoherant apologies. The urge to kiss her got stronger, but Tamaki couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He adverted his eyes from her.

"You look cute, Haruhi." he said, trying to sound cool.

"Thank you," she said, smiling happily. Her smile was refreshing and the tension in the air seem to fade away. Tamaki began to feel normal again and the nosebleeds (thankfully) stopped. "So, Tamaki-senpai, are you hoping to become a model this way?"

"I hadn't thought about that!" Tamaki exclaimed elated. Since Tamaki would not become to heir to the Suoh family, he thought he was going to get a job as a model and continue to be rich that way. This could possibly open the door for him. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome of all the boys in the Host Club. Haruhi and Tamaki's conversation was cut short by a women who told them it was there turn to go on. One after another, they walked down a runway while someone annouced their name and said something about them. Haruhi felt her cheeks get hot when she heard the announcer say that she was "a boy with a feminine side" and even felt some men's gazes from the audience. Haruhi was glad when she was off stage and sat clumsily in a chair. Tamaki was the last to go and the longest. He stayed on stage for what seemed like forever, but Haruhi could see why. The majority of the audience were women, which meant they would be oogling Tamaki while he probably said something charming, but generic. Tamaki finally came back stage to find Haruhi a sleep in a chair. Tamaki smiled and patted her head. He gentlely picked her up and began to carry her to the dressing room. Meanwhile, on stage, the rest of the Host Club received the check since they'd come in first place, thought Haruhi and Tamaki didn't know. Tamaki set the sleeping Haruhi on a small couch and slowly slid off her shoes. He looked her over and fondness filled his eyes and smile.

'This is my daughter, right?' Tamaki tried to convince himself in his mind. He lifted a hand and pushed her hair extentions out of her face. She stirred slightly and slid down causing her dress to slide up. Tamaki tried not to notice, but he knew he could see Haruhi's panties if he looked down. He stood up and took the top part of his robe off, leaving him shirtless. He covered Haruhi with it and silently left the room. Once in the hall, he found Kyouya, The Twins, Mori, and Hunny happily carrying the check.

"Milord!" Hikaru said happily, "We won!" Kaoru presented the check and Tamaki's face lit up.

"We won! Haruhi will be so happy!" Tamaki said, hugging the check as it dug into his naked chest. Kyouya gave the shirtless Tamaki a strange look.

"Where is Haru-chan?!" Hunny asked overenthusiastically. Tamaki signaled for him to be quiet.

"Shh! She's a sleep in the changing room!" Tamaki pointed at the door.

--

"40,000? For an small model show?" a small old lady asked a stern looking man. The man nodded and the women rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"The Suoh family will fall if we don't do something. We'd have to sell the school too!" an older man said sternly and coldly. The old small lady shot him hateful eyes.

"I know that!" she spat at him. Though she knew it, she didn't sound like she liked it. She shifted her weight in her seat, "I'm afraid we have no choice but to tell him he is the heir and have all the money he earns from that silly host club go to us so that we can build our wealth again. When we are done with him, we'll toss him aside." The women's eyes glared evily. Silence followed her words then reluctant nods. The old lady looked down.

"We have no choice but to choose Tamaki Suoh as the heir!" her voice was thunderous, even though she was so small. The way she chipped the end of the sentence let everyone know they were supposed to leave now. Whispering could be heard while people, mostly men, walked out of the room. One tall man was walking slowly and the old lady who'd been speaking said to him, "Kyoushirou, come here, please." The man, who was young looking turned to look at her with a sincere face. He didn't look half as evil as her.

"What can I do for you, Milady?" the young man said respectfully. Her eyes twisted in what seemed like an evil smile.

"You're going to be the one to fetch Tamaki. Take the nicest limo we have and some servents for the doors." she said commandingly. The man frowned, looking a tad bit sad, but he nodded.

"Of course, Milady." he said, turning to go out the door.


End file.
